


Hold Your Breath

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Background Slash, Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The explosion is loud, but it’s the silence that follows that is deafening.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

The explosion is loud, but it’s the silence that follows that is deafening. Reid holds his breath, heart racing now after skipping a beat (or maybe five), and clutches the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles turn white. Garcia’s sitting next to him; she stares at the computer screen, eyes wide and already filled with tears.

“Derek, you better tell me you’re alive; I want to kill you myself.” Her voice is thick with worry.

If he hadn’t got shot, Reid thinks, he would have been there, he could have done something, he could—

“I’m alive.”

—and just like that, Reid’s world starts spinning again.


End file.
